Girl Meets New York - (Part One)
Girl Meets New York - (Part One) '''or as known as ''Girl Meets World Special: New York Trilogy - Part One'' is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Girl Meets World. ''It is a Special, and will contain three parts and a story/character arc, which involves Lucaya, the fan pairing of both, Maya Hart and Lucas Friar in a horrible accident. This episode was shot in early August 2017, and aired on 23rd November 2017, on Freeform at a later time of 11:30pm, and gained 2.4 viewers, the second most successful episode in the season, after, the previous episode, Girl Meets Health. It was written by various writers. Synopsis For the class assignment, Cory tells the class to go around New York City to see how its really like. Maya and Riley scout around meeting, hundreds of people, with an interesting life to tell. But when a friend ends up in a accident, their day and their friendship becomes bitter. Elsewhere, in Central Park, Farkle and Smackle meet a middle-aged genius, who lost his money and family, after leaving science for the woman he loved, and Lucas ends up meeting his distant relative, who turns out to be his brother. Plot ''to be added.. Characters '''Main * Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Recurring * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews * August Maturo as Auggie Matthews * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews Special Guest Stars * Olivia Holt as Teenager * Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle * Anneliese van der Pol as Townsperson Trivia * This is the first episode to have, Topanga, Cory and Auggie as recurring characters. ** As this special, only focuses on Maya, Riley, Lucas, Farkle. * Zay is absent again, but will return in the arc-breaker episode, Girl Meets the Mind. * This episode will leave on a cliffhanger. * Kevin Chamberlin from Disney's former show, JESSIE, will reprise his role as Bertram Winkle. ** This also means, this episode has a small crossover with JESSIE. * Anneliese van der Pol from That's So Raven, and Raven's Home, will also be guest starring as Chelsea Daniels. Although, she is put down as Townsperson, so she could make a small cameo appearance. ** Raven's Home and GMW are due to have a small crossover in Season 4 of the show. * Olivia Holt from Kickin' It and I Didn't Do It also came back for a small guest star appearance. * This aired on Freeform on 23rd November 2017 at a new time, 11:30pm, and gained a older audience viewership of 2.4 viewers which is the 1st highest view for the season after Girl Meets Health. ** Freeform announced that they were going to take the risk of moving the slot time for the show to 9:30pm and did so after this episode. Their other plan was to move it to 7/6c. The season continued to get low ratings after that, which forced Freeform to drop it, mid season.